BORN RyogaXRay Aishiteru
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: dimata saya Ray tetaplah uke! Don't like, don't read!


Title : Aishiteru

Author : Ghost Author

Pair : RyogaxRay BORN

Rating : NC 17

Warning : MxM, Smut, Sex Scene

Disclaimer : They belongs to PSCompany, but the story line is mine!

Note : dimata saya Ray tetaplah uke! Don't like, don't read!

"Otsukareeee!" semua staff memberikan salam dan ucapan terima kasih. Pertunjukkan di Stylish countdown telah usai, beruntung BORN mendapat kesempatan tampil pertama di antara banyak band-band yang lain. Mereka membawakan 5 lagu dan selesai tepat pukul 8 malam Member BORN sedang beristirahat di ruang make up, berbenah diri dan berdiskusi singkat tentang penampilan mereka hari ini.

"are? di mana Ray dan Ryoga?" Tomo bertanya ke member yang lain setelah sadar hanya ada mereka bertiga diruang make up

"entahlah.. aku lihat mereka berjalan ke parkiran setelah beres-beres" jawab Kifumi sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya

"souka.. tumben mereka tak berpamitan" Tomo tampak keheranan.

"Ray chun..tunggu!" Ryoga berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul si rhythm gitaris yang berjalan –setengah berlari- menuju ke area parkiran. Langkah kaki panjangnya berhasil menyusul, Ryoga menarik tangan kanan si gitaris hingga memaksa nya berenti dan berbalik.

"apa? aku harus segera pulang" tanya Ray kesal, hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan beristiharat di apato nya. Ryoga terdiam, menatap wajah sebal lelaki yang telah lebih dari 6 tahun ia kenal, tangannya masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan si gitaris.

"aku senang" kata Ryoga sambil tersenyum

"…."

"aku senang kau mau mendekati ku di panggung tadi" Ryoga memperjelas omongannya setelah ia tak mendapat respon apapun.

"itu fanservice" balas Ray singkat, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Ryoga

"terserah apa namanya, yang jelas aku senang" Ryoga semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya

"kau sinting"

"aku? memang dari dulu…" Ray memutar kedua bola matanya, sungguh jawaban yang asal

"kau sinting dari lahir!" Ryoga hanya tertawa kecil. Perlahan Ryoga melepas pergelangan tangan Ray dan menatap dalam kedua mata si gitaris. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah lelah Ryoga.

"ini kali pertama kau mau fanservice dengan orang lain, dan beruntungnya aku yang jadi patnermu, yah walaupun hanya rangkulan.."

"kalau kau ingin mendapatkan lebih, lakukan saja dengan Kifumi atau K" Ray memotong omongan Ryoga

"tapi itu berbeda"

"apanya yang berbeda?"

"aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan mereka"

"ohhh… kau bosan? lalu ingin melakukannya dengan ku?" Ray menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menatap Ryoga tajam

"Iya! maksudku.. aku ingin melakukannya dengan mu dan itu bukan karena aku bosan dengan mereka!" Ryoga setengah berteriak, ia terlalu emosional menghadapi Ray yang tak juga paham perasaannya.

"maaf, dari dulu aku tidak pernah menganggap penting fanservice di panggung, dan soal kejadian tadi, itu karena aku dipaksa Kifumi untuk bertukar posisi dengan nya, jadi jangan pikir aku akan mengulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ray membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh dari Ryoga sampai Ryoga berteriak.

"kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" langkah Ray terhenti, enggan berbalik

"kenapa seolah-olah kita selalu saja bertengkar, bahkan di atas panggung kita terkesan berjauhan" Ryoga kembali berteriak, menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya. Ray masih diam.

"kita selalu saling menyalahkan, saling mengejek tentang kelemahan masing-masing dan bahkan itu kita lakukan didepan fans!"

"itu semua agar fans senang! kau lupa?" Ray berbalik, "kau lupa komentar fans tentang itu semua? Saat kita berselisih mereka akan mengatakan 'Ryoga kawaii, Ryoga kakkoi' dan itu akan membuat mu semakin mempunyai banyak fans!" Ray menghela nafas dalam, menatap Ryoga yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri

"dan kenyataannya adalah hanya aku yang mampu beradu argument dengan mu" Ray mengakhiri dengan nada pelan. Mendengar itu semua, Ryoga tertunduk. Ingatannya berputar ke belakang, mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Ray. Ryoga akui, dia memang tidak dekat dengan Ray, entah itu di atas panggung atau di kehidupan sehari-hari. Waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan K, Tomo atau Kifumi. Ray terlalu tertutup untuk diajak bergaul, itu memang kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Saat pertama kali mereka membentuk Renny Amy, Ray lebih banyak menyendiri, menghabiskan waktu membuat arasemen baru. Diam-diam Ryoga selalu memperhatikan, disaat dia bercanda dengan yang lain, tertawa sampai perutnya terasa kram, Ryoga masih sempat melihat dari sudut matanya, Ray yang menyendiri dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan materi lagu baru. DIsaat itu, ingin rasanya Ryoga menarik Ray keluar dari dunianya sendiri dan mengajaknya untuk sekedar menikmati suasana santai. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Setelah mereka masuk ke Indie PSC dan berubah nama menjadi BORN Ryoga semakin menyadari bahwa perasaannya bukan hanya sebatas teman, dia kerap cemburu saat Ray terlihat tertawa dengan Tomo dan berharap Tomo adalah dirinya.

Ryoga juga merasa Ray bersikap dingin terhadapnya, disaat yang lain tertawa tebahak-bahak karena leluconnya, Ray hanya tersenyum simpul bahkan terkadang acuh. Ini membuat Ryoga sedih. Semua memori itu kembali terputar dalam ingatannya.

"sekarang aku berpikir jika aku lebih tahu tentang diri mu dibanding member yang lain" ucap Ryoga, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"aku rasa begitu" balas Ray singkat sambil berbalik badan untuk pergi sebelum Ryoga mengejarnya dan kembali menahan tangannya. "Ryoga.. aku mohon hentikan! aku lelah" Ray memohon.

"kalau begitu pulanglah dengan ku" pinta Ryoga

"aku punya rumah sendiri"

"Ray chun aku mohon"

"tapi.."

"Ray san, onegai!" Ryoga melepas genggaman tangan nya dan menangkupkan tangan didepan wajahnya memohon. Ray menghela nafas, "dengar! kejadian hari ini bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa, jadi lupakan. Kau dan aku butuh istirahat Ryoga" Ray menepuk pelan pundak sang vokalis lalu berlalu tanpa dicegah. Ryoga mematung menatap punggung si gitaris yang semakin menjauh hingga masuk kedalam sebuah mobil. Kakinya tak mampu untuk kembali mengejar Ray.

"oi doushite, Ryoga?" Tomo menepuk pundak Ryoga dari belakang, membawa kembali kesadarannya. Ryoga menoleh, tersenyum sepintas dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan yang kini tak ada siapa pun disana.

Serasa baru beberapa jam Ray berhasil terlelap dalam tidur, tapi suara bel apartemen sukses membangunkannya. Ia mengumpat kecil, merutuki si pengganggu istirahat pagi nya. Dengan malas ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan menyeret kaki nya yang terasa berat menuju pintu depan diiringi suara bel yang tak berhenti berdering.

"O-HA-YOUUU!" sapa sang tamu penuh semangat saat pintu terbuka, membuat Ray menatap heran

"Ryoga?"

"Hai, ore desu!" Ryoga tersenyum lebar, "sudah kuduga kau masih tidur Ray chun" katanya sembari masuk ke dalam apartemen Ray tanpa izin tentunya, Ray hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat polah 'sopan' tamunya, lalu menutup pintu dan menyusul Ryoga yang telah bersantai di sofa.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Ray sambil menuang air putih ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya

"kunjungan rutin" jawab Ryoga singkat, dirinya tengah sibuk membuka-buka majalah Vkei milik Ray yang tergeletak di atas meja

"hah? sejak kapan kau punya agenda seperti itu?"

"Sejak hari ini!" Ryoga menutup lembaran majalah dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Ryoga bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati Ray yang berada di ruang makan. Seulas seringai muncul di wajah Ryoga.

"oi.. mau apa kau?" tanya Ray jengah, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Ryoga yang semakin mendekatinya.

"aku ingin melanjutkan apa yang terjadi di panggung kemarin" ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul, wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajah Ray

"maaf, aku tak tertarik!" Ray membuang muka. Ryoga tertawa, dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ray hanya diam memperhatikan Ryoga yang masih saja tertawa.

"kalau kau tidak ada urusan lain, pulanglah! aku ingin istirahat" Ray menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. Baginya ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ray chun mengusirku?" Ryoga menatap memelas ke arah Ray

"sebutan kasarnya begitu" Ray menjawab singkat sambil berlalu menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Melihat itu Ryoga spontan berdiri, menyusul Ray dan berhasil menahan pintu kamar sebelum ditutup oleh pemiliknya.

"hey, apa-apaan ini?" protes Ray sementara Ryoga masih saja berusaha membuka pintu kamar sampai akhirnya berhasil masuk

"aku juga ingin istirahat" jawab Ryoga santai sambil menutup pintu dan duduk diatas ranjang. "pergi! tidur ditempatmu sendiri sana!" Ray memaksa Ryoga berdiri dan mendorong-dorong tubuh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya ini menuju pintu.

"ayolaaah.. aku tidak akan macam-macam" Ryoga berusaha berbalik arah namun kesulitan, Ray menggeleng-geleng cepat "Usooo! omongan mu tidak bisa dipercaya" Ray menolak sambil terus mendorong-dorong punggung Ryoga.

"atap apartemen ku sedang diperbaiki Raychun, aku tidak bisa tidur karena berisik"

"renovasi nya sudah selesai 3 hari yang lalu, jangan bohongi aku! Tidak ada alasan" balas Ray. Ryoga berbalik arah saat Ray lengah dan mendorong tubuh Ray hingga terdesak ke tempat tidur.

"maaf.. tapi kau ini cerewet sekali" Ryoga berhasil memaksa Ray mundur dan kini menindih tubuh si gitaris di tempat tidur. Matanya mengamati dengan seksama wajah chubby si gitaris yang sedikit memerah menahan emosi atau menahan malu. Entahlah Ryoga tak ambil pusing.

"berani macam-macam ku tendang kau!" kaki Ray yang bebas bergerak sedikit bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum kedua kaki Ryoga menjepitnya kuat. Kedua tangan nya digunakan untuk tumpuan berat badannya, Ryoga perlahan menunduk memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan Ray yang berada di tengah kedua tangannya. Ray tersentak, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"ck!" ciuman Ryoga meleset mengenai pipi, ini bukan target utamanya. "kau mau bermain dengan ku Ray?" Ryoga menyeringai dan memaksa Ray menatapnya, gerakan cepat Ryoga berhasil, Ray tak bisa menghindar. Bibir Ryoga melumat bibir penuh Ray sedikit kasar. Lidah nya memaksa masuk dan menjelajah kedalam rongga mulut Ray sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

"manis dan dingin—" Ryoga menyeringai memperhatikan Ray yang terengah-engah dibawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "rasa permen mintia kesukaanmu masih tertinggal, mungkin karena kau belum sikat gigi ya?" Ryoga mulai menggoda, "brengsek!" Ray mendorong-dorong tubuh Ryoga menjauh saat wajahnya mulai mendekat lagi, kali ini sasarannya adalah leher. Ray tersentak saat basah nya bibir Ryoga menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sensitive. "see? aku bahkan tahu sensitive spotmu" ucap Ryoga sambil terus menyesap dan mencium kecil seluruh bagian leher Ray, membuat si pemilik mengadahkan kepalanya secara reflek. "ya—yameru Ryogaa—". Ryoga tak menggubris, tangan Ray yang masih berusaha mendorong-dorong tubuhnya menjauh justru menjadi pemicu baginya untuk berbuat lebih. "uumm..memohonlah" Ryoga bergumam, masih menikmati Ray diperpotongan lehernya, "yameru yoo…akkkh" Ray menjerit tertahan saat Ryoga dengan sengaja menggigit kecil kulit lehernya, "terlalu gengsi untuk memohon? bahkan disaat seperti ini Ray chun?" Ryoga akhirnya berhenti, menatap Ray yang semakin terengah-engah, leher putihnya penuh dengan bekas merah sesapan-sesapan bibirnya. Ryoga tersenyum, jemarinya menyentuh wajah Ray yang memerah perlahan. Dia tahu Ray tidak akan mampu memberontak lagi, serangan pertamanya tadi cukup menguras energi si gitaris. "lanjut?" Ryoga mulai menggoda lagi, tanpa menunggu jawaban dia kembali meraih bibir Ray, kali ini menciumnya dengan lembut, menikmati setiap inchi bibir si gitaris. Tangannya mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Ray sambil terus memanggut bibir nya. Beralih ke dagu dan turun ke leher, kembali menjamah bekas gigitan sebelumnya. "kau punya leher yang putih, aku sedikit kecewa karena akhir-akhir ini kau tidak memakai outfit yang berleher rendah seperti dulu—" Ray hanya melenguh, ia terlalu geli saat Ryoga menciumi lehernya bertubi-tubi. "Ryo—akkh" tangan kanan Ryoga menjelajah dibalik kemeja Ray yang terbuka, membuat gerakan yang seduktif, membelai perlahan sementara bibirnya masih mencumbui bagian leher. "You're so fucking sexy!" puji Ryoga sambil menciumi dada Ray yang telah terbuka, kedua tangannya menahan tangan Ray yang tak pernah berhenti untuk mendorong-dorongnya menjauh. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana, Ryoga menyesapnya dan sukses membuat Ray menjerit, "Ryo—Ryogaa, yameru! Berhenti kataku!" Ryoga tak menggubris, gerakan nya semakin turun kebawah sampai ke perut dan menciumi dengan kasar, "ehehe… aku senang hanya aku yang bisa melihat tubuhmu—" Ryoga mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, tersenyum melihat Ray dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, lebih seksi dibanding diatas panggung.

"kita lihat apa yang ada disini" tangan besar Ryoga menyentuh selangkangan Ray dan memijatnya perlahan, "Ryoga! aku bilang hentikan—hentikaaaan!" Ray panik, berusaha untuk bangkit dan meyingkirkan tangan si vokalis dari bagian sensitifnya. Tangan Ryoga semakin keras memijat dan kini mulai menarik turun resleting celana panjang Ray. "uughh… hentikaan—" Ray melenguh tertahan, tangannya meremat rambut Ryoga menyalurkan sedikit sensasi kenikmatan disana. "Kau menyukai nya Ray"

"uggh—" Ray hanya mampu melenguh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak rangsangan yang diberikan Ryoga. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ryoga mengeluarkan 'benda' yang sedari tadi menjadi objek mainannya dan memijatnya dengan ritme yang asal.

"Ryo—uggh! hen—hentikaaan…." Ray berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Ryoga disela lenguhannya.

"apa? kau ingin aku tidak berhenti? tentu" Ryoga memainkan tangannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat membuat Ray semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"aaakhh! SHIIT!" Ray memekik saat merasakan basah dan hangat dari mulut Ryoga mengenai sensitive spotnya. Tangannya secara reflek menjambak rambut Ryoga dengan keras seiring gerakan mulut Ryoga dibawah yang semakin cepat. Lidah Ryoga bermain didalam, menyesapnya dengan kuat dan tiba-tiba menggigitnya kecil.

"Ryoga—akh—hentikan..hentikan aku mohon—" Ray akhirnya memohon seiring sensasi di bawah perutnya yang semakin bertambah, Ryoga tersenyum kecil disela aktivitasnya saat merasakan Ray akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Dia berhenti menyesap, bergantian dengan tangannya yang mengocok dengan cepat sembari merangkak naik kewajah Ray, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah si gitaris.

"aaah.. Ryo—Ryoga aku—ak—aahh" Ray menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun Ryoga menyingkirkannya sambil berbisik, "jangan malu, kau milikku sekarang!" bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terasa basah, Ray telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Ryoga tersenyum lalu menciumi telinga kiri Ray lalu beralih ke wajah.

"ini belum selesai Ray chun" Ray membuka matanya kaget, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ryoga berdiri dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat membuat Ray memalingkan wajahnya, Ryoga terkikik pelan.

"kau terlihat sangat manis saat malu-malu" Ryoga kembali menindih tubuh Ray dan melepas kemeja yang Ray kenakan. Ray terlalu lemas untuk melawan sampai dirinya tak sadar seluruh pakaian nya juga ikut lepas.

"cu-cukup Ryoga—jangan berbuat lebih.. atau aku takkan memaafkanmu!" Ray berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tangannya menggapai pakaiannya yang berserakan di ranjang namun Ryoga menahannya. Ryoga menunduk, rambut pirangnya telah basah karena keringat, sebagian menutupi wajahnya, dia bergumam "ck! kau takkan memaafkanku Ray, walau aku berhenti sekarang" Ryoga mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Ray lengkap dengan seringai nya.

Ray mematung lalu terhenyak kaget saat Ryoga mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba, menarik nya keatas dan kembali menyerang wajah Ray dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar. Ryoga telah kehilangan kontrolnya, dia terlalu bernafsu. Ray hanya bisa mengerang saat sensitive spot nya kembali diserang, tangan Ryoga kembali menjamah bagian bawah tubuh Ray, kali ini mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke 'lubang' hangat disana.

"arrgghh! Itte! Ryogaa! Ittaaii!" Ray mengerang dengan keras, tangannya yang telah bebas mencengkram kedua lengan Ryoga, menancapkan kuku-kukunya disana. Ryoga sedikit menahan perih sambil tangannya terus bergerak, kali ini dengan kedua jari-jari panjangnya, mencoba membuat celah yang lebih leluasa diimbangi dengan erangan Ray yang telah menjadi jeritan kesakitan. Ia tak perduli.

"Ryo—Ryogaa Ittaai! Hontou ni ittai!" Ray masih terus menahan perih, "sabar Ray chun, aku hanya perlu menemukan 'spot'mu" balas Ryoga sambil tangannya terus bergerak. "Chigau!" teriak Ray tak terima. Ryoga tetap berusaha menjelajahi 'lubang' milik Ray sedikit lebih lembut dan dalam. "aaakkhhhh!" Ray mengerang saat Ryoga menemukan 'titik'nya dan berulang-ulang menyentuhnya. Ryoga memperhatikan ekspresi kesakitan Ray, sedikit dia merasa bersalah dan tidak tega. Segera ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan mencium bibir Ray lembut, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. "aku rasa kau sudah siap" ucap Ryoga.

Ray terengah-engah, wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan basah karena keringat, "teme!" Ray berteriak, memaki-maki sang vokalis yang malah terkekeh-kekeh menyebalkan. "suki da" mendengar itu Ray tertegun sesaat, kali pertama Ryoga mengutarakan perasaannya dengan mimik serius sampai Ryoga lagi-lagi mencium bibir Ray lembut, tanpa perlawanan, Ray memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan Ryoga mendominasi dan menikmati bibirnya. Hilang kesadaran, tangan Ray bergerak mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher si vokalis. Ryoga yang merasakan gerakan tangan Ray, tersenyum di tengah ciuman itu dan semakin dalam mencumbu gitarisnya. "suki da" bisik Ryoga lembut sambil menggigit-gigit kecil telinga kiri Ray, "usotsuki!" jawab Ray lemah. Ryoga tertawa, dia tahu Ray takkan percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan, akan sedikit sulit untuk menaklukkan Ray.

Ryoga mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum menatap Ray yang berada tepat dibawahnya. "aku akan buktikan semua.." kata Ryoga lalu mencium perlahan bibir Ray, sementara Ray terdiam dan merasakan sesuatu dibawah memaksa masuk. "Ryogaaaaaa—" Ray melepas ciumannya dan berteriak menahan sakit, segera Ryoga memeluk tubuh si gitaris dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Ray di perpotongan lehernya masih sambil terus memaksa masuk. "ssst.. daijoubu" bisik Ryoga. Ryoga memejamkan kedua matanya saat semua telah masuk, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Ray, merasakan deru nafas Ray yang berat dilehernya. Semua seperti mimpi. "ahh…aahh—" Ray melenguh saat Ryoga mulai bergerak didalamnya. "sebut namaku Ray" bisik Ryoga ditengah kegiatannya. "Ryo—Ryogaa..Ryogaa" lenguh Ray tanpa sadar. Ray tak mampu sekedar membuka mata, sensasi itu terlalu hebat membawa Ray masuk ke dalam kesadarannya yang lain seiring Ryoga yang terus dan semakin cepat bergerak. Tubuh Ray menegang, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Ryoga tak sadar. "Ray—aishiteru!" bisik Ryoga saat ia semakin dalam masuk dan menciumi wajah Ray yang memerah. "ugghh—" Ray terus melenguh dan semakin keras saat Ryoga memainkan bagian tubuhnya yang menegang. Mengocoknya cepat bersamaan dengan gerakan Ryoga ditubuhnya yang tak berhenti. "Ryo—Ryogaa..matte—" Ray mencengkram erat kedua lengan Ryoga yang basah dengan keringat. "sebentar lagi—ugh—" Ryoga mempercepat gerakannya, ia hampir klimaks. "aaaaaahhh—" keduanya menjerit tertahan saat klimaks itu datang. Ryoga ambruk di atas tubuh Ray yang lemas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat mengatur nafasnya masing-masing. Ruangan kamar Ray hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas lelah yang telah teratur, Ray masih memejamkan matanya dan tersadar saat Ryoga kembali melumat bibirnya. "ughh—" lenguh Ray ditengah ciuman, berusaha mendorong Ryoga untuk berhenti. Ryoga kembali menahan kedua tangan Ray ke atas dan menatap tajam si gitaris. "suki da" kata Ryoga, pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Ray, "temee!" Ray kembali memaki Ryoga, berusaha melepas cengkraman di tangannya. "aishiteru!" ucap Ryoga untuk kesekian kalinya, "teme! teme! teme!" balas Ray cepat. Ryoga terkekeh pelan, "terima kasih, aku tau kau juga mencintai si teme ini" kata Ryoga lalu mencium kening Ray untuk beberapa saat.

Getaran ponsel di atas meja memaksa Ray membuka matanya yang masih terasa lelah. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya, namun tak sampai. Terpaksa dia bangun "aarrhgh! itaaai!" baru saja kaki kirinya bergerak, rasa perih menjalar ke sampai ketulang belakangnya.

"doushita?" Ryoga yang masih terlelap disampingnya ikut terbangun mendengar erangan kesakitan Ray. Melihat Ray yang terduduk dan memegang punggungnya membuat Ryoga bangun dan memeluk dari belakang tubuh gitarisnya. "oiii.." Ray sedikit berontak saat kedua tangan Ryoga memeluknya, namun Ryoga tak perduli, dia semakin mempererat pelukan dan meyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Ray, membuat Ray terkunci dan kini hanya terdiam.

"maaf.. aku terlalu kasar" gumam Ryoga

"sangat!" jawab Ray cepat, Ryoga terkekeh "lain kali kita lakukan lebih lembut" lanjut Ryoga

"jangan harap!"

"aah—aku yakin akan ada ronde-ronde selanjutnya Raychun" sanggah Ryoga sambil tersenyum, Ray memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ryoga, hendak protes namum gagal karena Ryoga menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"aishiteru….Ray" ucap Ryoga dan manarik tubuh Ray untuk kembali berbaring.

"arrrgggh! Ryoga no hentaaai!"

Sementara di ujung telepon,

"siake..kenapa telfon ku tak diangkat-angkat?" umpat Tomo disambut gelengan kepala K dan Kifumi yang telah menunggu di studio untuk latihan.

OWARI


End file.
